Bunker 9
by SirensDOA
Summary: Travis, Percy, and Nico form a band. This is the story of their band. Tratie, Percabeth, Thalico. This story features their highschool lives also. AU, and probably OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bunker 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. (Who are out of character.)**

**I don't own the song either.**

"Hey Travis, wanna come over after school? I've got to finish the lyrics in 'Dammit'.

"Yeah, sure. Nico coming?"

"I'll ask him. I'll also ask Annabeth. Maybe even Katie." I nudged him.

We were in the hallways of Goode high school. All my friends went here. Nico, Thalia, Travis, Travis's twin brother, Connor, Rachel, Katie, Travis's crush, Grover, my best friend, Clarisse, her boyfriend, Chris, and my EXTREMLY AWESOME girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.(Yep, sorry ladies! I'm taken!)

Man, I'm popular. Anyway, once Travis, a curly haired prankster, had asked me to play a couple notes on my guitar. Thalia and Nico, two die-hard fans of Linkin Park, Paramore and Blink-182 were there and thought the chords sounded good, so Thalia convinced (more like forced us to!) us to write some lyrics.

"Hello? Kelp Head? Water Blood? What does Annabeth call you? Oh yeah, Seaweed Brain? Seaweed Brain! Earth- Or water! Water to Seaweed Brain?" Travis called.

I snapped out of my 'moment'. "Meet up with you later. I won't invite Katie, I promise! I'll spare you the embarrassment!" I said than ran off in the other direction.

"Nico, you're coming later, right? To my house?" I asked Nico at lunch.

"Sure, Man, just for an hour, though," was his reply.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've got something to do," he mumbled.

"Like what," I pushed. Nico was two years younger than me. Except for the minor detail that he was in a coma for seventy years. Him, his dad and sister. They were still in the coma four years ago. Somehow they woke up and now Nico lives with me. His sister, Bianca died when a building had collapsed on her.

Nico's dad lives in Los Angeles. I'm not sure what he does because Nico will never tell me.

But the point is technically he's two years younger than me (fourteen) and didn't want him doing things… You know, like dealing drugs with Luke and his crew, (more like gang) or more importantly doing-you know-it- "Just spit it out!" my conscience told me. "But that would be gross," I replied. "It's the way of life," Conscience told me.

"No! Spitting it out on the floor, you weasel!"

"Like, stuff." He said, eyeing me weirdly, then ran off. I might've said that too loud.

I shrugged then went off to find Annabeth.

"Hey, Smarty Kid." I said as I approached her.

"Smarty Kid?"

"Yeah, you always complain when I call you Wise Girl, so yeah."

"Well if that's your backup, you are officially the King of Bad Nicknames."

"Yay!" I clapped like a little kid then asked, "Where's my crown?"

Just then Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked into our little scene.

"Hey, Percy, Annabeth." Rachel was cool except she doesn't like Annabeth a lot (Ha! She doesn't like Annabeth AT ALL!)

Rachel was artistic, and was always covered in marker, pastel, and paint.

And I knew that if I wasn't Annabeth's boyfriend, Rachel would

definitely try be my girlfriend.

I almost happened too, before me and Annabeth got together.

Turns out later that week Annabeth became my girlfriend.

Anyway, Annabeth just scowled and ignored Rachel's greeting.

Rachel sensed the awkward tension then left with a "See ya in math class," then left.

"So you're coming over later, right?" I asked Annabeth.

She nodded her head then added, "Sure any excuse to get out of to the hell hole I call 'home'," said then took off for math class.

Why is everyone walking away from me today?

After school, A friend of mine, Leo, usually comes over and works on this 'mini dragon automaton' he calls Festus in my garage he calls 'Bunker 9'.

Today Leo wasn't there.

"Better for us," Travis said as he grabbed a pair of drumsticks.

I put the guitar's strap around my head. Nico then walked in with Annabeth.

Usually Annabeth just watched. She sometimes gave pointers, but mostly she just watched.

Nico grabbed his bass guitar as I played the intro.

_It's all right to tell me what you think about me_

_I won't try to argue or hold it against you_

_I know that you're leaving you must have your reasons_

_The season is calling your pictures are falling down_

_The steps that I retrace the sad look on your face_

_The timing and structure did you hear he f***ed her_

_A day late a buck short I'm writing the report _

_On loosing and failing when I move I'm flailing now_

_And it's happened once again_

_I'll turn to a friend_

_Someone who understands_

_Sees through the master plan_

_But everybody's gone _

_And I've been here for too long_

_To face this on my own_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_And maybe I'll see you at a movie sneak preview_

_You'll show up and walk by on the arm of that guy_

_And I'll smile and you'll wave we'll pretend it's okay_

_This charade it won't last when he's gone I won't come back_

_And it'll happen once again_

_You'll turn to a friend _

_Someone who understands_

_Sees through the master plan_

_But everybody's gone _

_And you've been here for too long_

_To face this on your own_

_Well I guess this growing up _

"I got!' I shouted. I repeatedly sang '_Well I guess this is growing up'_.

After we finished performing, Travis said, "Ladies and Gentlefish, we, Untitled have completed our very first song-_ever_. Dammit."

**Well that was long! Anyway, the song used was- **

**Dammit By Blink-182**

**I highly encourage you to check this song out if you like punk/rock or pop/punk.**

**You should see how many green line 'fragments' (I'm using Microsoft Word) there were in this chapter! Keep up with modern day English slang, Word!**

**Review, please? I won't pressure you, but the button is right there! **

**\ **

**\**

** \**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunker 9 Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentlefish, we, Untitled have completed our first song-_ever_ Dammit.

I. Could. Not. Believe. We. Had. Finished. Our. First. Song.

I also couldn't believe Travis could speak at the moment because I speechless.

We'd finished our first song.

Our _first _song.

Our _first _song.

Our _first _song? Did that mean there were more to come? I pushed that thought away. Sure, Thalia, Nico, _and _Annabeth said the song was awesome. Maybe they were just being nice. Screw that. Thalia wasn't really nice to me. Nico was taking part _in_ the song. Annabeth was my girlfriend. That didn't stop her from speaking her mind. (Or she wasn't the best liar; I'll let _you_ figure that out!)

"Well," Nico said, breaking the silence "gotta go!" he set down his Mark Hoppus Fender Electric Guitar then stormed of.

Travis just shrugged,

I couldn't believe him. Was this not a big deal? I was so shocked.

Then I realized I probably looked like an idiot just standing there jaw dropped, guitar still in hand.

Travis seemed to sense the awkwardness said "See you tomorrow."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," I said to Travis. Sheesh. I sound like a mother scolding her child for breaking her favorite vase and not telling her, but he was tired so the mother saved the discussion for tomorrow.

Whoa! I just thought of all of that in my head and fast, too! Hmmm….. Maybe I'll print up a certificate for that later… . .

"Percy, you just finished that song. A full length song…. And it was good… And you did it while multitasking, too! Playing guitar and doing some quick thinking…. Percy you're a genius!" Annabeth said.

It surprised me, how low my girlfriend's expectations were for me. Then, I realized Annabeth also noticed how much of a milestone this was. We kissed and hugged and did all that coupley stuff.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I shoved my hands in pockets as I was walking down the street. It was cold out.

I pushed open the door to Starbucks. The smell of coffee was refreshing and the nice, quiet atmosphere was relaxing.

I looked around. Then I saw her. Pink highlights, Death to Barbie shirt ,dark ripped skinny jeans, blue electric eyes.

"Thalia," I said as she stood up to greet me.

"Corpse Breath,"

"So how's it-"

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"I-I- I know-"

"If you knew, why weren't you here _ten minutes ago_?" she challenged.

"Well, you know how you wanted us to finish the song? We finished it. I tried to get out as fast as I could, but it was already late and I'm not runner, and-"

"Shut up, Nico. I don't mind that you were late."

"Then why did you act all-"

"It's fun scaring you. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get some coffee."

"Sure," I said. Man, girls are hard to understand. Insulting me for being late _just_ to scare me? And what was _I_ thinking? Thalia isn't even _like_ that.

Anyway, Thalia got a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. I got a Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino.

Thalia had asked if I wanted to hang out after school earlier for some reason, (not that I'm complaining) so I said sure, so I had to ditch my friends to hang out with my best friend. I figured she wanted to talk about something serious, because after school, (after homework of course) she's usually at the school stadium watching football practice, laughing at the players, hanging out with Annabeth, or at the music store. I don't know if football practice was canceled, or if Annabeth had other plans after she watched us play, or if the music store was closed, but I was grateful that she wanted to hang out with me.

"So," she said as she handed me Frappuccino. "you finished the song."

"Yeah," I answered.

"I didn't know you guys had a 'session' today," she said.

"Session? We go to practice, not therapy Thals,"

Thalia shot me a murderous glare which I smirked at. I was the only one who called her Thals, and she hated it. I'm pretty sure that the reason people don't call her that is because she'll probably tear them to shreds. I wonder why I'm an exception.

"That's good," she said, breaking the silence.

'I guess so," I replied.

"Listen," Oh no. Here comes the serious talk. Maybe she'll confess her undying love for me? Her Barney obsession? She'll tell me she has thirty-two cats at home? But, honestly I do wish she would confess she loves me, or likes me or something like that. I've had a crush on her for two years, and I'm too embarrassed to say anything, you know, your normal love story. The only problem was that I was dating Drew. There was also the possibility that Thalia liked Luke, a gang leader, dumbass, and player. I've seen talking to him in the hallways, before school and at lunch. I hate him. He dates girls for about a week, then dumps her. I think he made a bet with his buddy, Ethan that he could date and dump every girl in our grade.

Please Thalia, confess you love me! Please Please! Please! Please!

"I was wondering if you would go on a double with me and Luke?" I'm not lying when I say I almost fainted when she said that.

* * *

**Okay, I've got nothing to say, so bye, but if you have something to say, leave it in a review. Well, if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bunker 9 Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just reading the word disclaimer should tell you I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (which I don't)**

Travis's P.O.V.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." I heard Percy say.

We'll talk about this tomorrow? What was there to talk about? Sure we finished the song. I don't care. It's lame. We don't even have a name for our 'band'. We're never going to get signed. In fact, I'm surprised Annabeth didn't burst out laughing at how bad Percy was at singing. Okay, he's not that bad, but he's not great, either.

It's not that I think the whole music thing is disinteresting, I'm just realistic. I'd rather be pulling pranks and living life to the fullest instead of doing something I know won't work.

Sure, I was the one who got this whole thing started, but Thalia's the one who really wanted us to finish the song.

And Katie! What would Katie think? She'd probably laugh at me, call me a dork. I'm supposed to be her mischievous, striking, yet sophisticated enemy, not a dorky, lame nerd that she finds 'cute'.

I seriously don't know why everyone thinks I like her, and vice versa. I hate her. She's the opposite of me.

Anyway, now that my rant is over, I think I'll head home.

* * *

**Okay, sorry that was so short. I was Packing for my trip to Trinidad today. **

**I'll be gone for two weeks, but I'm bringing my laptop so I may or may not update. It's a five hour flight (hopefully Zeus doesn't zap me out of the sky) so I might get some writing done.**

**I'm actually going to leave in a few hours, so that's why I updated early.**

**Originally, I was going to put this chapter in Thalia's POV, but I just had to put it in Travis's POV. I could've wrote this chapter during the week, but I'm too lazy.  
**

**I changed my name, too. now it's Write In the-FUN. I honestly don't know why.**

**I PROMISE I'll make a chapter a lot longer than this one when I get back from my trip.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who put this story on their alert/favorites list, and chinfev1203 (I like your name, by the way.) for reviewing!.!.! (I wasn't sure if I should use an exclamation mark or period because because I don't want very cheery or boring)**

**BetaUpsilonEpsilon**

**25400**


	4. Chapter 4

Bunker 9 Chapter 3

**Nico's P.O.V.**

* * *

My eyes widened. Why?

Seriously? I mean, why? It even would've been better if she asked to go on a double date with Travis, me and Drew.

"Nico? If you answered me, that would be awesome."

"What? Oh, sure, yeah. When?"

God, I'm an idiot! I just had to say yes. Then again, what was I supposed to say? "No, no I will not go on a date with you and Luke because I LOVE YOU and-"

"Good," she interrupted. "So meet us at that bowling place by the beach with Drew at eight o' clock. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

I forced a smile (which I don't even do anymore! When I'm with Thalia, I just can't help but smile in pure enjoyment. Well, not anymore she crushed my heart! Wow, I sound like a lovesick goon.) as she grabbed her Frappuccino and left the building.

Well, I guess I should call Drew and tell her the news.

"Hey, Drew. A gator recently ripped an arm of a teenager in Florida, you now have to pay a fine if you vomit in a taxi in Chicago, a rare panda bear in Japan just died a week after its birth," oh you thought I was talking about the double date? I'll tell her that too, but first I have to tell her the actual news. You see, Drew doesn't watch the news on TV, so she expects me to call her every day I and tell her what's going on in the world.

"Oh, and we're going to have to 'The Bowl' by the beach on Friday at eight." I moved the phone from my ear because I know Drew would start screaming at me.

"Me and Nancy were going to get pedicures on Friday night! And Nico you _know_ I hate cheap dates!"

Nancy Bobofit was one of Drew's best friends, and a bully. She always makes fun of the Goth kids at school.

"Drew, look, it's a double date with Thalia and Luke. Okay?"

"Luke?" she seemed to brighten up.

"Yeah, Luke Castellan." I replied.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not wearing those ugly bowling shoes."

"Okay, but if you slide on the floor, or something, I'm not helping you up."

"You're such a gentleman."she said then hung up.

Honestly, I don't even know why I'm dating her. Well, she is pretty, and she always smells like pine and nutmeg, even when it isn't Christmas. I guess I was in shock or something when she came up to me and asked me out when she could've asked out Luke or Travis out and couldn't say no.

I should break up with her. Thalia is two hundred ninety times better. I can't do it yet, though. She seems to like Luke maybe I should have some fun with her.

Whoa… I just had the craziest thought (and also the one that will probably get me my future girlfriend). It was that I use Drew to make Thalia jealous.

* * *

**I know, this was a short chapter, and I said it would be longer. I had like two weeks to write this chapter, then I put it off for another week. But there's a good reason! I was sick the Friday we got back from Trinidad, and my dad had to use my laptop on last Friday. **

**I was going to update on Saturday, but I had to go meet John Rocco (the illustrator for the covers of the Kane Chronicles books, Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, and Heroes of Olympus books) and when we got back home, it was late so I had decided to go to sleep.**

**Maybe I'll post another chapter later in the week (like Tuesday or Thursday or something, probably not on Saturday) it might be short, though.**

**Swan Song**


End file.
